Beautiful Strangers
by zombiegurl66
Summary: First Story, not a good writer at all. Story is about Emma Dalton, A 19 year old with a tormented background who meets Bobby Singer one night. This causes her life to change for which she hopes is for the better. Can Emma handle the world as a hunter? Doesn't follow the storyline of Supernatural as I am far behind in the seasons. I own nothing in this story.
1. Into a new life

Bobby Singer become a surrogate father to me, despite having only known him for a span of a few months. There just seemed to be just some kind of bond their that told me this man will be in my life from now until the day I die. I never really knew what a home felt like, I was always sent back and forth between foster homes as a kid, always ending up in the homes that never fit quite right with my personality, or towns which made me want to forget memories I locked up away. It all started 6 months ago in a bar...

_"Emma? Emma? Are you even listening to me? You get your butt home back this insist young lady! George didn't mean to hit you, just you know what happens when he starts to drink, he gets a little bit angry"_

_"Are you friggin kidding me Lisa? This is the man that beats the living daylights out of you every single night, and you expect me to let this happen? How does he keep you around? Must be because he buys you all those pretty things and promises to love you forever. Don't you ever get tired of it? I would of killed the bastard by now."_

_"Emma listen to me.."_

_"No, I am done, let George beat the hell out of you for all I care, I can't control what you want to do with your damn life, but don't expect me to sit around and watch it happen, I gave you my opinion, and that's that. Don't worry about sending me back, I already know my own way."_

_I slammed my phone shut and threw it straight into the ravine. I had no emotional attachment to it, just a memento from living with the alcoholic George and his prissy wife Lisa. I had been living with them for a few months now. When I first arrived it was a decent house, of course this is when George was no where in the picture. It had been just me and Lisa along with the twins Ian and Cassie, little 3 year olds that made me smile no matter what mood I had been in. To welcome me into the family Lisa bought me a big ass black cat whom I called Sir, he slept all day and acted like a little king, nothing but a spoiled rotten cat, but he warmed his way into my heart. It wasn't until 3 months in that her estranged husband George returned, promising to change his ways, and that he would be a better husband and father to his children (Cassie and Ian were biologically not Lisa's at all, George cheated with a much younger women few years back, the women gave up the rights to the children, and Lisa took them in.) It lasted peacefully for a bout a week, until George found a liquor bottle again. Shortly after, the beatings returned, and I always seemed to be the one to hide the kids at the neighbours house, while soon after running back to the house to get Lisa cleaned up. This process lasted for about two months until I finally stepped up against George. Which is what leads me to this point of my story, I just got the crap beaten out of me by George. My head still hurt from being thrown against the wall, and having the bastard slam my head against the table, I fought back though, I was able to kick him where the sun don't shine, and gave him a black eye. _

_I just stared out onto the ravine, waiting for my throbbing eye to some how calm itself, and my head to magically heal. I took a deep breathe and looked at Sir, "Well I guess it is just you and me now buddy." I glanced down at Sir, who looked at me with such love in his big green eyes, he then slowly placed his head back down on the bench. "Lucky cat, you don't have a care in the world do you, I would love to change places." After staring out a little longer, my stomach decided to make rumbles that people from half across the globe would be able to hear. "Damn, I should of grabbed something to eat before I left the house." I picked up Sir, who was still asleep in his little la la land, "My god cat have you gotten fatter since this morning?, its like I am trying to pick up a toddler. Someone is going on a diet." I left the bench and slowly strolled to the closest food source. _

_I had been in the bar before, one time was to pick up George after he caused a huge fight, and got himself knocked out. That night I made friends with the owner after he helped carry George's body to the car. "Hey Emma, what will it be tonight?" the owner cheerily responded to my presence "Hey Chris, can I get a hamburger to go, and possibly if you have anything in the back that is somewhat healthy for a cat too eat would be lovely as well." He stopped what he was doing and just stared at me, "Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" "George," was my response "and can I also borrow your phone as well, got to make a quick call." "Sure thing, food will be ready in 15 min, take a seat when you are done." "Thanks Chris" Luckily I had a bit of money left over for a call and for some food. "Hello Police, I would like to report domestic violence. 675th Cedar Street. Yeah I know, that house really seems to like you cops...okay thank you bye." HA! I thought, maybe this time they will be able to place him behind bars for good. As I approached the bar, I realised that I placed my little friend down somewhere and I couldn't see him anymore. I was about to have a heart attack when I saw Sir laying on the bar counter in front of an older man. He had a worn appearance, fully grown grey beard, torn jeans, and a plaid shirt. His whole ensemble reminded me of someone who went fishing often._

_"I am terribly sorry, Is he bothering you sir?" The stranger looked up at me. "Its Bobby miss, and no not at all, in fact I am the one who called him over. This little fella looked liked he was starving." "Yeah, I need to buy him some more cat food." "Order up Emma!" "Thanks Chris, what do I owe you?" What surprised me was that the man whom I just met stepped in and gave Chris 15 bucks for my meal." "I could of gotten that sir, I mean Bobby." No worries Emma, you look like you had a pretty exciting night already, figured you could catch a break." "Why thank you very much, come on Sir let's go." Sir meowed in protest as I lifted him off the bar counter where he seemed to be enjoying his hundredth nap of the day. "And once again thank you very much Bobby, I truly appreciate it" "Have you got any place to stay tonight miss." "No, but not to seem rude, but I don't know you to well, and this conversation has a chance of creeping me out if it continues in the same direction as its going." "Well miss, either you sleep outside in the freezing cold tonight, or you can go with a friendly stranger who bought you your meal, and enjoy a nice warm bed, take your pick." "You are testing me aren't you?" "Not at all miss," he replied with a smirk "just wanted to show you that there are decent people in the world." His response had me at a lost for words, and I found myself actually considering his offer. I had to think about it. This Bobby fellow seemed like a pretty genuine guy, he didn't have a heavy smell of alcohol on his breathe, and just from his voice and how he talked to others didn't make him seem like some sort of ass like George , so I took my chances. A few moments later I was sitting in his truck, with Sir sprawled across my lap, enjoying a delicious hamburger. "So what is your full name?" "Bobby Singer, and what is yours?" "Emma Dalton." "Well its nice to meet you Emma Dalton." "Same to you Bobby Singer, and I got a tiny question to ask you?" "And what would that be?" "Well on my way into the truck I noticed that you had some guns in the back of your vehicle. So I need to know if this is my last meal." My response made him chuckle with delight "No Emma, I just got back from a hunting trip." "Catch anything good?" "Yes, Yes I really did."_

And that was my first encounter with Bobby. At first I only planned on staying the night, but then one night turned into two, then three, then four, and the next thing I knew 6 months had passed. The night Bobby found me, he treated my wounds, and gave me a bed to sleep. And he personally made sure George was placed into jail for good, as well as somehow convinced that courts that I was now his responsibility, and that they should kiss his ass. All in all, I was officially enjoying life for once. I didn't worry about anything bad happening to me for once, and Bobby and I grew to a father daughter relationship, he called me Em, and I even started calling him dad.

"I am just heading to the store now Dad" "And what are you getting now.?" "Well for starters we seem to be low on your whiskey, so I'd thought I would be amazing and get you some more. And I need cat food for Sir, and we also need real people food, I am not a plant, I cannot survive on sunlight at all." "You seem to be a smart ass today." "Yes I am, so enjoy it." I kissed him on the cheek, "And be careful fixing the cars when I am gone, I don't want you to strain yourself, or throw you back out like last time." "Would you just go get the damn food already?" "Hahaha, okay Bye Dad!"

Bobby watched out the window as she pulled out the drive way. He stills remembers the first night they met, helping her find a pair of clean clothes to wear instead of the blood filled top she had been wearing that night. He ached at the thought, here a young girl trying to live in the world, and all she saw had been tears, pain, and broken promises. Em told him her story. Both her parents died in a car crash, and there were no other relatives besides her alcoholic grandfather. He took care of her properly, gave her food, gave her a home, and kept clothes on her back. But people deemed him as an unsuitable guardian for the 8 year old. They took her away from him, and sent her into foster care. Each home she had been placed into, she would always go running back to see her grandpa. Eventually at the age of 14 he passed away on her, and that was the moment she just found herself running, but to no destination in site. She was a strong 19 year old, one of the strongest he had ever seen, but yet he felt sad for her as she didn't have a regular childhood like every kid should deserve. Bobby shook the thoughts from his head and turned to the map on his desk. There hadn't been a hunt in the last 6 months and that worried him quite a bit, he didn't know what the demons were planning, or when a entity of some kind would appear next. But he was getting anxious, not just because he hadn't been out in a while, but because he didn't know how to explain his world to Em. She had just gotten used to stability, how would this affect her? He finished off his glass of beer, and headed outside to work on some cars. As Bobby was just about to head outside he phone began to rang. It seemed odd, as no one called on a Sunday morning.

"This is Bobby."

"Bobby.." The familiar voice said on the phone. Bobby took a deep breathe as he recognized the all too familiar voice.

"What is it Sam?"

"We got a hunt. a pretty strange one and need your assistance, be there in 5."

What Bobby had feared all along finally began. He just hoped Emma would be able to handle it.


	2. Meet and Greet

It actually took less than 5 minutes before Bobby heard the all too familiar sound of the impala driving up. "And so it begins" Bobby muttered. He hadn't seen the two boys in a while, but every time he saw them he felt a fatherly gratitude for the boys who had warmed their way into his heart. The doors slammed, and the foot steps that started in the distance grew louder as they approached the house, then silence followed, and not long after there were two bodies standing in his doorway.

"Well, haven't seen or heard from you two for a few months now, and out of now where you're here. Which demon do I owe this beautiful moment to?"

"Oh Bobby, whenever you speak so warmly I always get a little tingling feeling straight down to my toes." Dean sarcastically replied.

"John clearly did not smack you enough as a kid." Bobby looked at Sam "You're the taller one, can't you rough your brother up a bit?"

"You think I could, but he just gave me a punch for attempting to change the radio station on our way here, and threatened to kick me out of the car while it was still moving."

"Ha, well that is your fault then, so are you two just gonna stand in my door way the whole god damn day, or are you two going to move?"

Dean and Sam moved out of the doorway and turned to face a big black cat sitting on the couch, with one scary pissed off look on his face.

"Damn Bobby, I know we have been gone for a while, but when the hell did the cat show up?" Dean glanced around the room, "Smells different in here as well," he took a look in the kitchen, "you have actual clean dishes too"

Sam began to sit down on the couch and gave his two cents as well, trying to sit as far my the evil cat as possible, hoping that it wouldn't just attack and go for his throat. While trying to avoid the cat he knocked over a freshly smelling load of laundry, and noticed the different arrangements of shirts that no where near matched Bobby's typical wardrobe of worn down clothing. "When did you start wearing tank tops? "

Damn Bobby thought, I forgot to put her clothes away. "A friend has been staying with me for a bit, everything you smell, or see is her doing."

"This a lady friend?" Dean said, and winked at Bobby.

"Not a lady friend in that way, you idiot." Bobby quickly changed the conversation, "So what are we dealing with this time."

"Sammy lied to you on the phone, its not too crazy, its a Wendigo, haven't seen one of them in years, since Black water Ridge, Colorado, figured we should have some bonding time and kill this thing together, and catch up, cause by the state of your home." Dean motioned around the room "we seem to have been missing a lot."

Bobby took a death breathe. "I just got to pack a few things, meet you two out in the car..." his voice trailed off as he heard another vehicle heading up the driveway.

"Looks like little miss lady friend is here, you go get your stuff ready, Sam and I need to approve this women." Before Bobby could protest, both the brothers had left the living room.

"Now the fun starts Bobby muttered.

Emma was pumped, the fake idea Bobby made her had worked like a charm.

"I got the power." She sang.

She left the worn down truck Bobby had given her and noticed the new car parked beside Bobby's truck, one she had never seen before.

"Must be a new client, I guess Bobby's business of fixing cars has picked up a bit." She reached into the back of the truck, and took note of the footsteps behind her.

"Dad they didn't have any good brands of whiskey left, like completely nothing, so I just got some more beer, and the grocery store didn't have the specific type of roast beef you wanted, the truck is also making a funny noise again..." As Emma turned she realised she was in no way talking to Bobby. Instead she was talking to two gorgeous men. One was a bit shorter, he had short dirty blonde almost brown hair, skin tight jeans which showed off his legs well and possibly butt to, but sadly he was facing her and it would be awkward at this exact moment to try and take a peak. Emma made a mental note later to check it out. His green eyes looked confused at her, and it was easy to tell he had been away from home for a while as he had stubble clearly showing, which made him look incredibly hotter. The other man was taller, and had longer hair, clearly brown. He to was also incredibly hot! He had the same green eyes as the other guy. Possibly brothers Emma thought to herself. Their clothes were ratty, and dirty. Bonus for me, there going to have to take off their clothes. Emma tried very hard to hide her smile

Sam knew in no way could this possibly be a lady friend of Bobby. She was too young. Her brown hair sat a little past her shoulders, and her blue-green eyes set focused on him and his brother. She wasn't the most prettiest girl the brothers had seen, but she wasn't the ugliest. She was on the larger side, but in a curvy way. Her white tank top hugged her curves just right, and so did her jeans, though they appeared to be a little to big for the girl as they were baggy is some places. Her face was rounded, and free of any kind of makeup, which was obvious as dark circles under her eyes shown clearly. She broke the ice, "You two are not Bobby."

"And you are clearly not a lady friend of Bobby" Sam punched his brother in the ribs.

"He means to say, his name is Dean, and my name is Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam outstretched his hand

"My name is Emma, Emma Dalton, how do you two know Bobby? He never mentioned any Winchesters before."

"We are sort of the children he wanted, but also at the same time didn't want either. How do you know Bobby?"

"I met him at a bar a few months back, he gave me a place to sleep and food to eat, and I just never left. I had no where else to go. I consider him my dad even."

"Well that's our Bobby." Dean chimed in.

Bobby lugged his stuff down the stairs, "Now my car is not working, so I am going to have to join you two idiots in the same vehicle."

"And where do you think you are off too Dad?"

"An impromptu to hunting trip with Sam and Dean here."

"I can see that, but why didn't you tell me this morning about it right before I went to get groceries. I bought ourselves steak tonight."

"The call came right after you left Em," He kissed Emma on the cheek, "I will be back within a few days, three at the maximum. You have my cell number right?"

"Yeah I do," Emma gave Bobby a big hug, "take care of yourself, don't get yourself shot in the ass or something."

Sam tried very hard to supress a chuckle, but it didn't work.

"Don't worry I will be fine, I will call you every so often to give you an update. Don't do anything too crazy while I am gone."

Sam marveled at how Bobby seemed so kind to this girl, a side that Sam and Dean were used too, but didn't see often, only on a few rare occasions. If he hadn't know any better he would of figured that he was actually her own father.

Dean was already at the car, "You two ready to go now?" he yelled "We are burning day light here."

Emma gave one more hug to Bobby. This was the first time since she lived here that Bobby had ever gone on a hunting trip, and this was also the first time they had really been apart. She waved as the car pulled out of the drive way, and remained in the same spot until it was out of sight. She let out a deep breathe, "Well, guess i'd better go do something fun for a bit." She turned and saw Sir staring at her, "Did those two men keep you from having a nap Mr. Grumpy?" Sir meowed in response, almost as if he was saying yes to her. "Haha, well lets get inside Sir, I bought you diet food so lets see how it turns out this time, cause not to be rude, but you are one fat cat, which is also a good thing because there is more to love." She entered the house with Sir following in close pursuit. Little did she know that she was being watched. And that soon, she would figure out what hunting actually meant.


	3. Things aren't always what they seem

For the past two nights since Bobby and the Winchesters left, Emma seemed to have an un-easy feeling that wouldn't go away no matter what she did. She had continued her normal activities, cleaning the dishes, restoring the liquor cabinet, finishing up the laundry, and reading, but no matter what she did it felt like there were always a pair of eyes watching her at all times. Even Sir was acting weird too, usually he slept all day and only moved if he heard something rustle in the kitchen, or when he wanted to cuddle, but he hadn't had a nap today or the day before yet. He just seemed to hang around Emma more than usual, never letting her leave his sight, Emma thought it was sweet, but also at the same time a bit creepy. Emma tried to keep her mind and hands occupied for the majority of the day, thinking about Bobby and hoping that Bobby had caught something good, and that he was enjoying his time out with the Winchesters. The Winchesters, Sam immediately entered her mind, and she blushed at the thought. Of course both brothers were extremely attractive, but there was something about Sam that made him so more unique, she didn't know how though as she had only a 5 minute conversation with him, maybe it was the way he spoke to her with such respect, something that Bobby and her grandfather had only seem to do. She shook her head removing the thoughts, she couldn't think about him in that way, he was an old friend of Bobby's and it should remain that way. Emma took a deep breathe, and attempted to enjoy the rest of her day. The whole day passed in a flash, It was now officially midnight. Emma leaned off the couch and stretched, and took a look at Sir, "Ready to go to bed Sir." Sir looked up at her and meowed. "That's my boy," Emma leaned over and kissed his head, "Come on, lets go."

After Emma had returned from the bathroom, Sir was finally enjoying some asleep on the bed. "Why haven't you been sleeping all day buddy? Are you sick or something?" Sir didn't make any movements until she started to pet his stomach, he is response was to turn onto his back so she would pet his stomach. Emma chuckled to herself then turned out the light. She hadn't been in bed for very long when something crashed downstairs. Emma jolted straight up, "What the hell was that?" Whatever it was Sir had heard it too, he was in a fighting position at the end of her bed, and was growling very loudly. "Stay Sir" She approached her door, and strained to hear anything else. It was just dead silence. "Wait here buddy, I am going to go check it out." A million things were running through her head of what could of made the noise, a raccoon possibly, or a psychotic killer, or the weird creepy wolf thing from the never ending story. Out of all those options, she was praying it wasn't the wolf thing from the never ending story. She strained to listen again at the top of the stairs, once again it was dead silence. "You are just imagining things now." Suddenly she heard footsteps come from the living room. Very quickly she ran back to her room, hid Sir in the hole in the wall that luckily was sound proof, she loved that cat to death and hopefully he would figure out that this was her way of protecting him. Emma leaned down and reached under the bed to grab the base ball bat lined in silver that Bobby had gotten her as a welcoming present. She returned to the position at the top of the stairs, and began her descent down. She couldn't see much cause of the darkness except the glittering light from the moon that passed through the window. Emma didn't see anything out of place but clearly she wasn't out of the woods as the darkness worked well with the person present in her house. Whatever it was grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her. She couldn't loosen the grip, she tried to fight as hard as she could but it was useless, she was beginning to lose consciousness and thought that this was the end. She didn't even have time to say goodbye to Sir or Bobby. At that moment, a growl occurred at the bottom of the stairs and the sound of something taking off the ground. The thing screamed in agony and loosened its grip allowing Emma to escape. Emma ran over to the lights, and turned to face her attacker. She wasn't expecting an average looking person, but something about him was off. It was in the eyes, the eyes were pitch black in color, and were dripping a bit of blood. She looked over and saw Sir in pounce mode on the carpet, ready to spring into action again.

"You were not the person I was expecting. I guess you will have to do for now." He lunged at Emma. Without thinking, she took off down the hallway and ran outside. It was the only thing she could think of at the moment, though usually in the horror movies when the person runs outside they are usually the next to die, something Emma prayed that this was not the case this time. Emma just kept running and running until she could run no longer. She had to stop to take a breather. She collapsed on the side of the road, no more energy left to think about moving. She wished she had some protection, and cursed herself for dropping the bat as she ran out of the house. The night at least was beautiful, she enjoyed looking up at the stars on a night like this, when the moon was full, and there wasn't a cold breeze that prevented you from staying outside the entire night. This night maybe my last night alive she thought, and tears slowly began to run down her face. She began to think about her life before Bobby, the night where she finally stood up to George. She was sad that he had been right about one thing, she was completely useless as he told her. She couldn't even defend her own home, the only reason how she was able to take down George was that she kicked him in the sack, and kneed him in the face as he bent over in pain. The feeling of knowing she was useless made her tear up even more. She heard footsteps approach and didn't have enough time to move out of the way. The stranger had bent over and placed a knife against her throat.

"I hoped you have enjoyed your freedom miss, it will be the last time anybody ever sees you. I am going to make you wish that I just strangled you in your home, cause now I am going to rip you to shreds so that when you are found or if you will ever be found, no one will be able to identify the body." Emma attempted to protest but it was too late, the knife began to piece her skin, she could feel the blood slowly begin to drip down her neck. Everything was going black, but before she lost consciousness completely, she thought she saw a flash of bright white light pierce through the darkness, but only for a tiny second because in a quick moment everything was gone.

Meanwhile...

The hunt for the Wendigo turned out pretty well. They were able to catch it in time before it could make any true damage. With the damage it did caused, local authorities were blaming the events on bear attacks, as they were frequent around this time of year. "So how long before I see you boys again? one year? two? maybe three?

"Naa Bobby," Dean replied "We couldn't stay away that long. We miss you too much. Isn't that right Sammy?"

"Sure thing Dean," Sam rolled his eyes, leave it to Dean to find a way around the truth. It was a fact, Dean didn't trust the girl living with Bobby, and wanted to hang around to see if she was lying about anything. But in the end, both of them did miss Bobby. Sam thought of the girl Emma. She didn't seem to be a demon in disguise, or a supernatural creature in general. She would of attacked Bobby by now, but she seemed to generally care for him. All he could remember at this moment was the color of her eyes, a distinct blue-green colour that seemed ingrained in his mind. He shook his head, he knew himself that he was still not over Amelia at all, but it was nice to think that now he could start to appreciate the look of other women.

"You okay back there Sammy?" Dean called into the back, "You seem to be concentrating on something."

"No I am good Dean, just tired and cannot wait to crash out at Bobby's"

"Now who said you two idiots were crashing at my house?"

"Sammy did, just now, you must be getting deaf old man."

"Still young enough to take you on."

All three of them chuckled. It was easy to tell that they missed their time together, and it was something they should do more often. It was near 8 when they approached Bobby's house. It wasn't burnt down, so it was clear to him that Emma was able to handle the house by herself when he went out, which after this trip, would become a recurring theme. The three of them didn't notice the stranger sitting on the front porch. As they approached it was easy to identify who it was. His trench coat looked like it had been burned a bit, along with a few blood splatters near his shoulder area.

"What the hell is Cass doing here?" All three of them jumped out of the car as soon as it was close enough to the house.

"Cass, buddy, what are you doing?"

"I was monitoring the area when I caught something strange occurring around Bobby's house. I came here to investigate. Luckily I did as I found a demon bought to slice open a young girl's throat."

"What did you just say?" Bobby demanded.

"There was a young girl passed out on the side of the road After I smited the demon and turned him into ash, I checked on her. I could still feel a pulse, so I knew I arrived at the right moment before he did any permanent damage to her. Her skin looked cold, and it seemed that from where the demon had cut her, a pool of blood had formed slightly over her right shoulder. It wasn't long after that she started to move and speak, she kept mentioning the name Bobby. Since you are the only Bobby I know in this area I assumed she was talking about you."

Bobby could feel his blood turn cold. He ran straight pass Castiel and into the house. It was as he feared. Emma was laying on the couch, the skin above her right shoulder had been completely covered by now dry blood. Some bruises had formed on her arms, from the collapse on the road Bobby assumed. She looked so frail, and tiny. Sir was lying on her thigh area, staring at Emma's face.

Dean didn't know what to think about this predicament. He thought Emma had been a demon is disguise trying to find the weaknesses of him and Sam, but clearly after this incident it was easy to see she was truly human. He felt a pang of guilt believing she was evil in the first place, and it made him feel guiltier that he and Sam took Bobby on a hunting trip. This wouldn't have happened it Bobby had been home with her.

For the next two hours, Sam, Cass, Dean, and Bobby sat around the living room. Taking turns watching Emma sleep waiting for any sign of movement that indicated that she would awaken sometime soon. It was not until 1 in the afternoon that Emma began to stir and make some sort of motion.

Her whole body ached like she had just taken part in a wrestling match. At first she didn't understand why, but then the previous night's events came flashing back. The stranger in the house, running for her life, the collapsing onto the side of the road, the knife at her throat. Emma believed she was dead at the moment. She slowly opened her eyes. She knew where she was as soon as she recognized everyone's eyes looking down at her.

"Hi" was all she managed to say. Everyone took a sigh of relief.

"You okay Sweetie?" Bobby asked "You had all of us worried for a minute."

"Yeah" Dean chimed in "I wasn't able to eat any of Bobby's pie he has stored. And I love pie."

Emma chuckled at the thought, and looked at Castiel, a stranger she had never met, but seemed really comfortable with "I assume you are the one who found me?"

Cass nodded his head. Emma took a deep breathe she didn't know who the man was, but she was incredibly grateful to him. Her next look was directed at Sam who managed to sneak a spot on the couch without Sir having some sort of freak attack on him. "I can move my feet if you want some more room."

"Don't worry I am fine just like this, you just rest for the time being."

"How long have I been out."

"Since 2:30 last night."

"Very interesting." She remember the stranger from last night and began to panic. "What happened to the man with the strange eyes."

"I vaporized him."

Dean took a swing at Cas's rib, and mumbled "No you didn't."

"Dean yes I did, the demon was about to slice her throat for some ritual I assume, or for just a fun recreational killing. Before he was able to make any significant damage I was able to vaporized him."

Emma immediately remembered the bright flash of white light before she lost consciousness.

Bobby turned to Cas, "No you didn't."

"Yes I did, and where were you three when she was getting attacked by the way.?"

"We were out hunting deer." Dean said through tight lips.

"When did you start hunting animals?, you usually hunt demons, when did this change occur? you are still focusing on demons right?"

Sam shook his head. He could tell by Dean and Bobby's stances that they wanted so badly to kill Cass in this exact moment.

Sam turned his head to look at Emma, she was easily in her own thoughts.

"Is that why you paid for me to get a tattoo Bobby? The star one?" All of the men turned to face her, but Bobby couldn't look her directly in the eyes.

Emma raised her voice a little louder "Is that why Bobby!"

Bobby admitted defeat, "Yes..."

Emma picked herself off the couch and moved herself to stare out the window. The four of them didn't know what to do next. They knew that she could possibly have a panic attack at any minute, or have a screaming fest. But what she did surprised them, she turned to face them

"Teach me about your world"...


	4. The Dream, The Call

_4 months later..._

"SON OF A BITCH!" Emma yelled after leaving the impala. Bobby looked up from his morning coffee listening to the all to familiar footsteps walking up the driveway. Something was off this time Bobby felt, as Emma usually never really yelled. The footsteps quieted, and the front door opened. Emma came limping in holding a cloth to her rear end. She turned to look at him and growled "Not a freakin word or I will drown you in Holy Water." She started limping up the stairs. Dean, Sam, and Kevin entered the kitchen. Dean and Sam looked as if they were trying to prevent themselves from laughing while Kevin had a look of worry on his face.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"KEVIN SHOT ME IN THE ASS!" Emma yelled from upstairs.

Dean and Sam couldn't control themselves anymore and bursted out laughing. "It was the greatest thing," Dean managed to say between laughs. "One minute we were all waiting for the demon to appear, next all of a sudden there was a sudden scream, a gunshot, and Emma cursing like a sailor."

Bobby looked at Kevin. "What did you do?"

"I honestly don't know. I was all calm and collective, then I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I shot the gun off without thinking. Turns out what I saw was Emma." He looked towards the stairs. "I am really sorry Emma, I didn't mean to cause you any injury."

"THE ASS KEVIN! THE ASS! I CANNOT SIT ON MY ASS NOW. YOU SHOT A BULLET FROM THE COLT IN MY ASS!"

That set Dean and Sam off for another round of laughter, this time Bobby joined in as well. Emma walked down the stairs with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Hey Emma, how's your ass?" Dean sarcastically asked.

"I will straight up kill you." She grabbed an ice pack from the fridge, placed it on her rear end, and walked to the living room. Walking past Kevin she gave him a good right hook into his shoulder. "Ow"

"Oh I'm sorry, do you wanna get shot in the ass instead?"

"Not really."

"Well get prepared cause when I get better I am shooting you."

Bobby wasn't afraid of the threat. Since telling her a few months ago about the life of a hunter she was more than ready to learn. She had been a quick learner, and made friends quickly with Castiel, but a closer friend with Kevin. Those two could of practically been siblings. They fought most days, picked on each other the others day. Laughed with each other all the time. She described Kevin as her "person". A quote she picked up from a show on tv these days called Grey's Anatomy. The "person" meant that if she killed someone, Kevin would be the first to call to help her hide the body.

The rest of them followed Emma into the living room. Emma was attempting to sit on the couch, looking extremely pissed off. While Castiel sat on the chair on the opposite side watching her with a confused looked. Sir sat peacefully on Cass lap. He looked over, "What happened?"

Dean began the story, "Well you see, little Kevin over here" Dean patted Kevin's shoulder "Seemed to mistake the miss Emma over there for a demon and shot her in the ass."

Cass took a minute to process the information. "I don't really blame him. Emma is one scary person in the morning. She could practically be a demon."

Emma threw her shoe across the room at Cass. "I'm not afraid to kill you either."

"Never mind I take that back. She is one scary person no matter what time of day it is."

For the next few hours trying to sit was impossible. Luckily Sam had gotten the bullet out quickly, which was great because there was less chance for infection to occur. But sadly at this moment whenever Sam or Dean saw her, they always had to turn away to hide their laughs. She hoped this wouldn't last forever. Screw them, Emma thought. Next time I am just gonna shoot them all. Which was not true in anyway. After learning the secrets of their actual hunting trips a few months back, they all blended more together to become a family. A really messed up family, but it was one that she loved...most days.

That night Emma relaxed on her stomach, hoping the Aspirin she took would soon dull the throbbing pain. Kevin knocked on the door "Can I come in?"

"Your funeral."

Kevin layed down beside her. "I didn't mean too, you know that right?"

"I know that Kevin. But it hurt like a bitch. And still does."

Kevin took a look toward her rear end. "Well on the brightside, one half didn't swell twice as larger than the other."

The two of them bursted out laughing. Kevin layed back down, and looked at her serious. "Dare I ask how it felt for Sam to remove the bullet?"

Kevin was the only one (besides Sir) that knew Emma had a thing for Sam. "Shh Kevin he is downstairs he could hear you."

Kevin spoke in a whisper "You are avoiding the question?

"It felt weird. I mean We've all had wounds this past couple months, but never as embarrassing as that. He probably still thinks of me as his kid sister now."

"Hey I mean he got to feel your but. Most people don't do that."

Emma's response was to push Kevin off the bed.

"Well now that was just rude."

"Good, now I am tired and I got to sleep."

Kevin took his spot back on the bed. "Well me too then" Emma rolled her eyes, and her and Kevin cuddled up together. It was a few minutes of silence before Kevin spoke "You maybe doing this with Sam one day."

"Im now going to shoot you twice in the ass, and hit you with the impala."

Kevin chuckled "You wish it don't you?"

Emma took a deep breath "Yes"

Kevin held her close "Someday." He whispered. After that they both fell asleep.

A few hours later Sam went to check on Emma to see if she was alright. He opened the door slightly and found her, Kevin, and Sir sleeping away. They all looked so relaxed he thought. He spent few extra minutes looking. Walking away he felt a pang in his chest. He didn't know what it was from. Sam didn't want to believe that it was jealousy. He never told anybody this, but he was jealous of the relationship that Kevin and Emma had. Just now seeing Emma and Kevin that close, he wished he was in Kevin's spot.

Bobby interrupted his thought process. "How is she doing?"

"Just fine, her and Kevin are sleeping away."

Bobby shrugged, "I am surprised she hasn't killed him yet."

Dean walked from out of the kitchen, with a beer in one hand, and a piece of pie in another. "She can't go to jail yet, her pies are just starting to taste good." Sam rolled his eyes. "Any news on the angels Cass?"

"None at the moment, they are still watching closely over the prophet, sure we were able to deliver them back into heaven. But I fear personally that another storm is rising."

"You are telling me, all of the demon hunts we've had lately are just minor ones. Nothing serious at all."

"Well its good for the moment" Dean chimed in "Gets those two ready for bigger action." He pointed up the stairs. "If we had a war right now, those two would be in serious danger."

"I will train them in the morning."

All of them went their separate ways for bed. While laying there all Sam could really think about was Emma. After he heard the gunshot today and her screams, he thought something wrong. He had a heart attack at that moment. But it was funny seeing her curse at Kevin, and single handily take the gun from his hand and accidentally shoot the demon they were trying to get. It had been of their funniest hunts yet (scariest for Sam). He didn't know how long it took him to sleep, but after he did, he heard a knocking at his door.

"Sam, you awake?"

It took a minute for him to respond. "Come in" he said groggy.

Emma entered the room. Sam immediately sat up. "Hey."

"Hi back." Emma just smiled. She looked all too innocent with her night gown on.

Sam went into protection mode "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to say hi." She approached the bed, and took a seat. She smelt of strawberries, her usually smell after she used her Strawberry scented shampoo and body wash.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Actually yes." The moment seemed to take forever. She slowly lowered her head, and kissed him ever so lightly. It lasted their for a few moments. She began to pull away but Sam pulled her closer. He didn't know how long they remained like that for. But the kiss was something that he always wanted. Since the day he met her. Her face pulled away, and what he saw now was Amelia. "Sam come home to me." And then she disappeared. He woke up panicked. It was only 4 am. Damn I've only been asleep for two hours. He tried to get back to sleep, but Emma face was in his mind. Damn, what am I gonna do he thought?

The next morning, Sam kept his promise. Today was book learning. Sure being physically active on your feet was important, but the mind needed to be exercised as well. For most of the morning he taught them how to pick traces up of events that could be demon related. And how to specify research if they needed information just for a particular place.

"Gaah are we done now?"

"Not yet Emma."

"But when?" Emma asked in a whimper.

"I thought the donut was helping."

Dean laughed from the kitchen. Emma had a wonderful surprise this morning when she awoke and found a donut seat awaiting her from Dean. "It is helping, but I have looked through so much info that my eyes are now trying to escape from my head, they hurt pretty damn badly Sam." Sam took a deep breathe and shook his head. "Fine break time."

"Thank God." Emma and Kevin said together.

Sam couldn't look Emma in the eyes. Not after last night, She might as well have been the daughter of Bobby. But he couldn't change his feelings. He walked back to his room and closed the door about to do his own research. It didn't take long for a few hours to pass, and Emma walked in holding a sandwich. "You do realize you have to eat sometimes right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Good, because usually when you go on a crazy reading fest you don't eat, then you collapse shortly after."

"Why thank you for looking out for me."

"You are welcome." She placed the sandwich down on the nightstand and looked at him. His eyes looked worn down at the moment. And he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday's hunt.

Sam caught her looking at him. "Something on your mind?"

"No not at all. I was just in my own little world." Emma had to force herself to smile.

Sam was about to speak but Bobby interrupted "Em can you come help me for a bit?"

"Sure thing Dad. I will see you around Sam."

She was gone. Sam watched her as she walked away. He nodded his head. This isn't going to turn out well he thought. He relaxed on his bed. He noticed the phone on his night stand was flashing, meaning he had a voice mail. It was odd as no leaves voice mails except for Dean, and even then he would keep calling until Sam would pick up the phone.

Sam listened to the message and his blood turned cold. It was Amelia. "Hey Sam," there was long pause "I know I haven't spoken to you in a while..." Her voiced trailed off. "Never mind, me and Scout miss you. We want you home. I tried to make my marriage work but it wasn't meant to be. He's not you. I want you back. Call me please I need to talk to you."

Sam's mind couldn't work at all. He couldn't function. He slowly closed his phone and eyes, his mind couldn't process anything.


	5. Happiness, then Darkness

_A week later..._

Sam didn't know how to tell his brother that Amelia had called, or about his new found feelings for Emma. He tried to bring it up multiple times, but he always cut himself off and came up with a strange reason to leave the room. After the fourth time this occurred, Sam could tell Dean knew something was up. That afternoon, Sam was in his room trying to keep his mind focused on his research, when Dean knocked on the door. "Sammy can I come in?"

"Yeah sure Dean."

Dean slowly walked in, and took a quick look around to see if anyone else was in there and then took a look down the hallway to see if anyone was in ear shot. He offered Sam a beer, when Sam decline, Dean placed it on the dresser and turned to face Sam. "Good cause the beer was never for you anyways." he then leaned against the dresser. "So you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Damn it Sam thought. "No Dean everything is going okay."

"You sure, because whenever I to try to talk to you, or when you start a conversation you seem to end it suddenly and run the other way. So either you have a sickness, or its something else. So once again, are you gonna tell me what is going on?"

"Dean I swear everything is fine, I have just been tired lately."

"You see I would normally take that as an answer, but we haven't done anything in the past week. No monsters have made any sort of appearance, and there are no strange stories in the newspaper. So I don't understand why you have got your head in your laptop all damn day. You must be looking at some pretty hard core porn man."

"Dean, I am not watching porn, I seriously am fine."

Dean didn't like the response. He slowly walked over to Sam, and very carefully put him into a headlock.

"Tell me Sammy."

"Dean there is nothing wrong. You are gonna choke me man."

"Good cause maybe you will then tell me what is going on."

"Dean I'm fine."

"Not good enough Sammy." Dean elbowed his brother in the ribs, and body slammed him onto the bed. "How about now? You ready to speak?"

"No"

Dean repeated the body slam. "How about this time?"

Sam knew at this moment that there was no point in lying to Dean. Maybe Dean would be able to help Sam with the issue, he helped him with issues like this before when he started high school. He knew he had to do it, and Dean's chokehold was really starting to hurt his neck. "Okay fine, I will tell you."

Dean released the grip. "This is so exciting, its like were are two teenaged girls." Dean ran over to grab the beer. "Consider this our girly makeover, you telling me a story, and I drink the beer. I will scream really loudly if you want me to, adds more to the effect."

"Would you just sit down and listen."

Dean took his spot. "What the hell is on your mind Sammy?"

"Amelia called me."

It was clear in Dean's eyes that this was not the answer he had been expecting. "She called you?"

"Yeah Dean she did."

"And you are just telling me this now?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"About a week."

Dean was confused about the information given to him. Amelia was the women who wanted Sam to leave this life and stay with her. She gave Sam an ultimatum, either choose her, or don't appear in her life again. Sam had kept that promise, he has never spoken to Amelia once, let alone mention her name. Something about this seemed strange to him. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Not yet, she called me a few more times though. I have gotten 9 missed calls within a week from her number."

"Well, what are you gonna do Sammy? Are you gonna call her to see what her problem is?"

"She already told me, she misses me. She couldn't make her marriage work."

"Well that's her own fault then, she's the one who gave up on you. Forget about the bitch. Move on. Is that what has been bugging you this entire week?"

"Dean, Amelia is only half the problem."

"There's more to this story?"

"Yea."

Dean took a swig of beer. "Okay tell me."

"I sort of have a thing for...Emma."

Dean choked on his second swig of beer. "Emma? Like our Emma? As in Bobby's surrogate daughter Emma?!"

"Yea."

"Well how long as this been going on for now? A week also?"

"For about a while."

"Oh god, I have a feeling I am going to get drunk today." Dean left his spot from Sam's bed and headed down the hallway toward the kitchen. It didn't take him to long to return with a pack of beers. He took his same spot again on Sam's bed and finished the first beer and propped open a second. "Does Emma know?"

"No she doesn't."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"I want to, but there are a number of factors to consider here. I am 30 and she is turning 20 within a few months. Emma has just gotten used to a stable life and what if I tell her and it makes her want to leave? And what if she only thinks of me as her big brother. What would I do then?

"Well I am no relationship expert. but I think you have to tell her Sammy. I mean to at least know where she stands, if she doesn't feel the same way, then oh well, and if she feels the same, you have to run like hell from Bobby."

"I didn't even factor Bobby into this."

Dean just shook his head. "See this is why hooking up with girls at bars are more fun. No feelings, just a good fun time."

"Didn't you get a girl pregnant?"

"Hey we don't count that. It was a creepy situation. Kid aged into a teen in 3 days, then tried to kill me."

"Still your daughter."

Dean wacked Sam upside the head. "We are not talking about me here. We are talking about you and Emma."

"Did someone say my name?"

Emma popped her head into the doorway. "You guys are talking about me aren't you. It's still not funny. I can just almost sit down now, and lay on my back when I sleep."

"Haha, yes Emma. We were just talking about that. Gonna be ingrained into our memoires for the rest of our lives." Dean replied.

"Watch yourself boys, cause you two are next." She watched the two closely as she left the room. Sam and Dean didn't speak for a few minutes to ensure that Emma was at a far enough distance away. When it was all clear, Sam smacked Dean upside the head.

"Tell this to no one Dean."

"I cant even tell Cass?"

"Especially him, he can keep a secret, but has a habit at bringing up issues at the wrong time."

"You got a point there."

Shortly after Bobby appeared in the room "Hey ladies, are you finished gossiping? Or would you rather take care of a vampire nest in Wisconsin?"

Dean jumped up. "Finally some action!"

The hunters quickly packed and were gone in a flash.

On the trip home the Impala had a eerie silence to it. No one talked, not even about the hunt, which was a ritual they seemed to do on any of their trips home. They were all lost in their own thoughts. Dean was thinking of the predicament that Sam was in. Sam was thinking about what he should do. Kevin wasn't really paying attention to anything, and was simply falling asleep in the back of the car. Emma was thinking a million things, that mostly related back to Sam. He hasn't really spoken to me in a while she thought. We used to always have topics to discuss. Did I do something to get him angry? Her train of thought ended at the sudden jolt from the impala.

"Dean what is going on?"

"Well if you happened to notice we are outside a motel. And I want a little shut eye and get something to eat. I don't know what the three of you want though."

Kevin yawned "I could use a nap as well."

"Come on Kenny boy, lets go get us some shut eye."

Emma watched as Dean and Kenny walked towards the motel. She yawned, she could of used a nap as well, but it was a beautiful night and she wanted to enjoy the nighttime air some more. She turned to walk towards the impala, and almost crashed into Sam.

"Oh sorry Sam, didn't see you there." Emma looked in the back seat and grabbed a blanket. "You gonna join them at the motel?"

"I think I might, I could use some sleep. What are you going to do."

"I was just going to sit out here and watch the stars." She placed the blanket on the hood of the impala. Sam couldn't help but stare at her. She changed in the few months. She packed more of a punch, but also seemed to have developed more into a women. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her as she got herself comfy on the hood of the car.

"Care to join me Sam?"

Sam couldn't respond, his throat was completely dry. All he managed to do was nod his head in response.

The air was cool, but not enough to give you a chill. The moon lighted up the entire sky. There was no need for outside lights to be used on a night like this. It was so calming and peaceful. Emma and Sam remained in silence for a few minutes before Sam started a conversation.

"Do you enjoy hunting?"

Emma looked over "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you happy that you tag along with Dean, Kevin, and I, and fight creatures that people believe to be only fairy tales."

"No one has asked me that before."

Sam turned to look at her. "Well do you?"

"At first I wasn't sure. I thought all of you guys were on drugs for a bit. Talking about demons, angels, werewolves, vampires. It all seemed to fake to me. But as time went on, and I joined you and Dean on my first hunt, I knew then that I loved it. As a kid I always dreamed of a supernatural world. I would let my mind wonder every night before bed..."

Sam tuned out whatever Emma had been saying. All he could do was stare at her. She had a unique beauty about her. With some people you immediately see it. But then there was other people like Emma, who you need to get to know first. And overtime just grow into it. Emma was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met.

"So to sum it up, yeah, I really do enjoy hunting. Is there a problem Sam, you seem to be focused on something. Do I have something on my face?"

Sam knew at this moment it was either now or never. He slowly leaned in and gave Emma a kiss.

Emma didn't know how to respond. Was she dreaming this? Had Sam actually just kissed her? He started to pull away, but Emma brought his head in closer. At that moment it was just her and Sam. She had wanted this for so long, and now finally it was happening. They parted and looked each other in the eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for a while."

"I'm glad you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah Sam, I am. In fact I would be really glad if you did it again." They both smiled.

Before their lips touched again, there came a crashing sound from the motel. On instinct, Emma and Sam picked up their materials from the impala, and headed straight in.

A door was left open down one of the hallways. As they both approached, Emma noticed Kevin's body lying in the doorway.

"Kevin!" She kneeled down beside him. Luckily he still had a pulse, and just seemed to be unconscious. Where was Dean? Emma thought. Sam nudged the door open to get a better look. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but there was a strong smell of sulphur in the room. There was footsteps by the bathroom. Emma didn't hesitate and immediately shot.

"Ow, what the hell Emma?"

"Dean? Is that you?"

As they entered they noticed a body had been tied down to a chair. Ruby's knife was stabbed directly into the heart.

"Jesus Dean, what the hell happened?"

"After Kevin and I checked into our rooms. We attempted to get some shut eye. All of a sudden this crazy bitch appears out of no where and attempts to axe us. We were able to tie her down, but she managed to kick Kevin across the room. I didn't feel like talking to her. So I just knifed her. That's when you two walked in and shot, but luckily, missed me."

"How do we know its you?"

"Are you serious Emma?"

"Dead serious."

"After all of our time together, you don't trust me. I thought I was a brother to you."

Sam threw holy water into Dean's eyes, and Emma sliced Dean with a silver knife. There was no reaction. The person who was standing in front of them was actually Dean. "Believe me now?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Thank you, now help me move Kev's body onto a bed. He is gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up."

Sam and Dean picked up Kevin, and began to move him onto the bed. Emma just watched them. She was still dazed by the kiss her and Sam had, and didn't think she could do too much physical labour at the moment. Sam turned to look at her, and a smile reached across his face. He walked over to her, and planted a kiss right on her.

"You two wanna tell me what is going on by any chance." Dean asked. He had a smug look on his face.

"Well we sort of kissed."

"I can see that, so what does it mean?"

Sam hugged her close, "It means she is mine."

Kevin jumped up right away and pointed "See Emma! I told you he liked you!"

Dean turned to him stunned, "You knew!"

"Of course I knew, I am her best friend."

"Well I am her best brother, who needs to teach the best friend a lesson." Dean kicked Kevin off the bed.

Sam and Emma couldn't control their laugher at the moment. Sam whispered in her ear, "Ready to tell Bobby."

Emma smiled, " I am when you are."

She kissed him ever so gently on the lips, and knew that she had found her home.

_5 months Later..._

"Happy Birthday Honey." Sam whispered into Emma's ear. It was the morning of her 20th birthday. And this one was going to be the best one yet. It was her first birthday she had celebrated with Bobby, and her first birthday with Sam as her was the happiest girl in the world. Bobby was planning a big meal for her, Sam, Dean, Kevin, and even Cass, who normally didn't eat food, but as a birthday gift to Emma, he promised he would.

The whole day had been spent with goofy picture taking, Dean attempting to steal food from the kitchen, and Emma putting Sir into little outfits Kevin had given her as birthday gifts. Sir was the only one that day who was not happy, and was downright miserable. For the time being however, it was just her and Sam alone.

"Open your gift?"

"I told you not to get me anything."

"Well this is a special day, so I decided to go against your wishes and get you something."

"Its not expensive is it?"

"Would you just open the damn thing?"

It was a small blue box. Emma didnt know what it could be. It seemed to take forever to open the box, but when she did, she saw an amazing gold locket. With the inscription forever written on the back. She looked up at Sam with a stunned expression.

"Open the locket."

Inside were two pictures. One of her and Sam was on one side, and the other side had Sir, Dean, Kevin, Cass, and Bobby all together. It was one of the greatest presents she had ever received.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She flung herself into Sam's arms.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Dean barged in, "It was my idea really."

"Im sure it was Dean."

"Bobby told me to come and get you two crazy kids and head downstairs. Dinner is ready.

Bobby went overboard this time. He had cooked all of her favourite meals, such as chicken parmesan, turkey soup, Caesar salad, and stuffing.

"Thank you so much dad!"

"Your welcome Em." He looked down at her neck, "nice locket you got there" he turned to look at Sam, "nice boyfriend you got there." A few months back when Sam and Emma returned home and told Bobby what was going on between them, he took it better than expected. He only tried to shoot Sam three times, and only made passive-aggressive comments for two weeks. But he was okay with their relationship now, he even seemed to like it.

"Damn, I don't know where I placed the camera."

"I have one in my car Dad, I can run out and get it."

Before she left she kissed Sam "Be right back."

"I'll be here."

She strolled her way to the car, and cursed. She didn't realise how much of a mess the inside was. It would take her forever to find the camera. Last time I had it was somewhere near the front Emma thought. She bent over and begin to search. She was too busy in her own thoughts to realise something had approached her from the back. It grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close.

"Now Now child. There is no need to be frightened. Just come with me and there won't be a problem."

Emma tried as hard as she could to break contact. When she did, she ran for it. But it was no use, the thing had caught up to her quickly. As she collapsed onto the ground she let out a scream, then everything went dark.

When she awoke, she didn't know where she was. The room was pitch-black. She strained her eyes to try and pick up any noises, but it was of no use. Everything around her was simply dead silence. She attempted to move but felt a pulling at her skin. She looked up and was just barely able to make out her hands attached to chains.

"Where am I?" she whispered

"Is someone there?" A voice called from the darkness.

"Yes."

"Oh thank god. I have been terrified. Do you know what is going on?"

"Not in the slightest bit, but I will figure it out. How long have you been here for."

"Feels like forever, but I think just only a few days."

Emma didnt respond to the voice, she was too busy attempting to find a glitch in the chains that could easily be broken.

"Can you keep talking to me? I have been in the quiet for so long. It's nice to hear a friendly voice."

"Okay sure," Emma jiggled the chains, no use. "Do you mind telling me your name. Mine is Emma."

"My name is Amelia. Amelia Richardson."

Emma's blood turned cold.


	6. Home again

She knew who Amelia Richardson was. Earlier in her and Sam's relationship she noticed the calls that he would answer briefly, and the texts that came at all hours of the night. Emma tried to be a good girlfriend and not snoop, but curiosity got the best of her. One night she couldn't resist. It didn't take much to get Sam's phone, he falls asleep quickly and doesn't lock his phone. Emma took a brief peek under his texts. All the recent messages on Sam's phone had been from a miss "Amelia Richardson." Emma never considered herself a jealous person, but at that moment she wanted to knife the bitch, all the "I miss you"; "I'm sorry": "Come home" texts made Emma's blood boil. Emma wanted to know who this woman was, and why all of a sudden she came up out of know where. She knew she couldn't talk to Sam about it, as he would know she peeked through his phone, instead she harassed Kevin about this women who recently been placed into Sam's life. He resisted at first, he wanted to be loyal to Sam, and told her that whoever this woman was Emma shouldn't worry. Emma didn't like his answer, she instead threw him on the floor and started to shake him until he gave her all the information. Emma prayed she had just been a fling, but instead found out more than she was looking for. Amelia was a serious relationship in Sam's life. When Dean was in purgatory, Sam and Amelia had lived together, and even owned a freakin dog with her, she was clearly more than a fling. It hurt Emma to hear this, she thought the only serious girl Sam had had in his life was Jessica, but hearing that Amelia was recent, hurt her. Emma wanted to make sure Sam didnt know that she knew, and that meant harassing Kevin some more until he was terrified to tell Sam, or anyone else for that matter. And now here she was with Amelia, the woman who still loved Sam; her Sam. Emma knew she couldn't take her anger out now; the poor girl was scared, and in a world she never knew before; and Emma knew the possibility that this could be entirely a different Amelia and that she was simply getting all worked up for no reason, and lastly, she could reach to smack her.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Amelia, though I think it would be nicer if we met under less severe conditions."

"I agree with that."

"How long have you been here for?"

"I don't remember, more than a day, less than three. I haven't seen sunlight, or heard another person's voice in so long. Occasionally I hear heavy breathing to the right of me in the corner, but it never speaks."

"That's because its waiting for you to lower your guard down."

"What do you mean?"

Emma didn't respond. She just looked into the corner she assumed Amelia had talked about. There were two glowing blue eyes watching her. She already knew what she was facing; a Djinn. She had never faced one before, but she knew much about them. A supernatural creature covered with tattoos and scarification all over its body. Just by a touch, they could poison you, and send you into an alternate world. The eyes never left Emma, it continued to stare.

"Emma?"

"Don't move Amelia. Its okay. Nothing bad will happen to you." Emma didn't know how well she could keep her promise. If she was on a hunt with Sam and Dean it was more likely to be true as she had backup, but this time was different. She had no one to watch her back, and also had no ammo, or anything else. Just then Emma moved her hands to reach her wrist. She always carried a lock pick with her, and luckily she remembered to keep it on her.

The Djinn finally spoke words "You are not one of my usually captives."

"Aww shucks, that makes me feel so special. Do I get a prize for it?"

"An earlier death."

"I was hoping for more of a trophy, or a box of chocolates. I prefer creatures who kidnap me to buy me some chocolate." Emma could see the blue eyes move, they were coming closer to her. She knew she had to keep talking to distract it, she was almost out of the chains around her wrist, she could feel them begin to loosen.

"Are you scared of death?"

"No, I am more scared of where I will go after death. But not death itself. It seems calming, peaceful. Once you are dead you have no worries."

"I can make the peace happen for you, I can bring you into a world where you can see your loved ones, and die with them."

"That is a fake world. A different dimension. A place within my mind. I am not actually seeing the ones I love."

"You can pretend it is though. Its peaceful, you live a full life, just like you would in this world."

"The only difference is, it is all a lie."

"This world itself is a lie. I put people into a world where they are actually happy."

"You are probably the worst Djinn, or one of the nicest creatures I've ever met." Emma's chains unlocked. "Or one of the worst creatures ever." The Djinn was in close enough proximity that Emma took a swing and sent it flying. Emma couldn't tell how far, but she hoped far enough to give her enough time to save Amelia.

"You okay?" Emma loosened the rope around her arms and feet. She was quite insulted about this, she was offended that she wasn't the one tied to a pole with rope, why did Amelia get the special treatment? Emma knew it was not the point at this exact moment, but it just bothered her.

"Yeah I hope so. Where did it go?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She looked Amelia right in the face. "Don't let it touch your skin. It will poison you." She rolled Amelia's sleeves down. "Stay close to me, but at the same time, don't make us fall behind."

Emma and Amelia took off into a random direction. It was too dark to seen anything in front of them, they had to use their feet to feel any dangers that could be ahead of them. "Where could it be?"

"I am not too sure. But it can see better than us, so we are at a disadvantage. You feel anything strange, like someone is watching you, get behind me quick."

"How can you be so brave at a time like this?"

"It is something I have faced a lot of. It is part of my world."

They both stopped suddenly. They could fear faint noises in the distance. They were not strange demon noises. But car noises. They were close to a highway, and because of the noises, it meant they were close to an exit. Emma and Amelia headed off into the direction. Emma and Amelia founded themselves entering the darkness more. It scared Emma. She wasn't prepared for something like this on her own. But fear disappeared when she noticed a bright exit sign up ahead. It was odd as she didn't notice it in the dark before, but she didn't care. It was a way to get out of the place. Emma and Amelia made a break for it, and pushed through the door.

Emma didn't expect to see what was in front of her. She found herself staring at her childhood home. She looked around, Amelia was no where to be seen, and neither was the dark or the Djinn. All that was behind her was her neighbours house. It was the home of her childhood friend Billy. Billy was her first real friend when she moved in with her Grandpa. But sadly Billy's father passed, and his mother moved to be closer to her family in her time of need. The funeral was the last time she saw Billy. Emma removed a tear from her eye, she never thought about Billy until this moment. She never thought about home. She turned to face her Grandpa's house. It was a small wooden house, a log cabin. Everything looked the same. Her favourite swing was still on the porch, the third stair in the entrance was still cracking, and the beer bottles were still in their spot at the end of the driveway. There was movement in the house, the curtains closed, and the front door opened. Her grandpa stood in the doorway. "Emma, what are you doing in the middle of the street? You are going to get hit or mugged or something. Get inside!"

Emma couldn't move, she was too in shock. There was her grandpa in all his drunken glory, just the way she remember him when she was a child.

"Emma, didn't you hear me?"

Emma took off straight for him, and right into his arms. He even smelt the same, he smelt of peppermint and aftershave, with a very faint linger of beer. To others it wasn't the greatest, but to Emma it was the greatest smell in the world. The smell of home. "You okay girl?"

"Yeah Gramps I am okay. Just missed you that's all"

"You were only gone for a run." He took a look over her "That outfit is a terrible running outfit. What made you decide to go dressed like that?"

"I don't know. I thought I could handle it I guess."

"Well you can't. I got to go get you some new clothes." He gave her a big bear hug. "Come on in my angel, dinner is almost ready."

He took her with one hand on her shoulder and brought her into the house. Mrs. Harrison, or what Emma always called her by Grandma or Grams was cooking her world famous lasagna from the smell of it. She had been a surrogate mother to Emma as a child. They would always have tea parties together, and go to the hair salon together. She died a year before her Gramps, it was hard on the two of them, especially since Emma was placed in a foster home at that time. She was the reason Gramps died the next year, he couldn't live in a world without his son, best friend, or granddaughter, so he drank himself to death. She turned to look at Emma "There you are sweetie. Did you have a good run?"

"How could she, look at the clothes she is wearing. She gonna be sore tomorrow."

"Hush you, that is the new style of running now." She looked at Emma once more, "Dinner will be ready shortly, go get yourself are prettied up now."

Emma smiled, "Okay."

Emma walked around the house, enjoying the view of it all. Pictures of her growing up were hanging along the mantle, and along the wall leading up the stairwell. The ugly old couch that was never comfortable to sit on was still in the same spot against the wall, while her Grandpa's reading chair that smelled on cigars and of old reading books was placed next to it, facing the fire place.

"Did you forget where the bathroom is?" Gramps asked from the kitchen.

"Of course not, just taking a look around that is all." Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling as she walked upstairs. She had never been this happy in a long time. But then she remembered all that took place before hand; Amelia, the Djinn. How could she let herself forget about that? She then started to panic, she been too busy enjoying it all, she didn't realize she had been poisoned. This was the alternate reality. How was she going to get herself out of this one? Would Sam be able to find her body? How would Bobby react? What about Kevin? and most importantly Sir, the cat who never left her side. Emma tried not too cry, was this is the end for her? She wasn't ready to die, not now, not like this. Tears swelled up in her eyes, she never even got a chance to say goodbye.

"Emma dinner is ready." Grams voiced called from downstairs.

"Ill be right down." Emma ran to the bathroom to get herself together. She didn't know how to get herself out of this predicament. She didn't have anything to help her get back. _Do you really want to go back she thought to herself?_ A thought she couldn't deny. Here in this world, though it might not have been real, was her home. Her Gramps, and Grams was here, her old familiar bedroom was here, that had all of her favourite stuff as a kid remained down the hallway. Did she really need to go back? Sam, crossed her mind, of course she had to go back. She had to see Sam. She washed her face with water to calm her down.

"Emma!" shrieked through the bathroom. It wasn't a voice of Grams or Gramps. It wasnt even a loud voice, but Emma heard it loud and clear. She then felt as if she was lifted off the ground. She looked at her feet, they were still firmly placed on the ground. She felt light headed all of a sudden. What the hell was that? Emma cleared her head, she had to accept that there was nothing she could do now at this moment. She had to accept that fact that there was nothing she could do except continue living in this world. She took a deep breathe and left the bathroom, and her real life behind.

The next few days were the best. In this world, she had a job at the local market, and volunteered at the animal shelter. She was going to go to school in the fall to be a vet, something her grandfather had been very proud of, and had always wanted her to do. It was hard adjusting to this life, here she wasn't a hunter, she had to keep stories of Bobby, Sam, and Dean a secret as she didn't know them in this world. Emma still kept hearing voices, the most recent was "I miss you, come back" Emma wanted to respond, but didn't know how. They were just whispers in her ears, but they sounded so sad.

It was later in the day at the shelter, her boss Brenda told her that an animal had been found on the highway, and was scared a timid, and that Emma would be the best person to calm it down because of her relaxed personality. Emma took the job, and went to look at the cage where the animal was held. Emma took off the sheet and couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. The big black cat looked up at her, "Hello Sir" Emma was finally able to say. The cat meowed back as if he had already accepted his name. Emma held the cat in her arms, it wasn't her Sir, but it was a Sir. The cat had the same personality, and liked her right away.

It didn't take much convincing to let her bring the cat home. He was content with his new surroundings, he took his spot on the pillow and didn't move for the rest of the day, only if we wanted food. Gramps liked the cat, when he would read his evening paper, he enjoyed the cat laying on his lap.

That night Emma layed in bed with Sir on her stomach. "I wonder how my body looks right now in the real world."

"Excuse me?" Gramps poked his head in the doorway, "Who are you talking to?"

"Just the voices in my head."

Gramps took a spot on her bed "They tell you any interesting stories tonight."

"Not so much, they are all tried I think."

"Well that's okay, even crazy voices need to sleep too."

Emma and Gramps smiled at the same time. "I love you Gramps"

"I love you too my little angel." He placed his hand on her hand just like he did when she was a little girl. The contact made her feel safe, and loved. A feeling she missed so much when she was in foster homes, but found recently in the home of Bobby Singer.

"Are you happy Emma?"

Emma was startled by the question, "Of course I am Gramps. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I am dead."

A shocked expression went across Emma's face. "No you are not Gramps. You are right in front of me. You are alive."

He looked at her with sad eyes, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I didn't mean to abandon you at all. You were the most important thing to me. I am truly sorry I wasn't the greatest role model for you. And that I left you at such a young age."

"Why are you saying this?" At this moment, Emma's eyesight began to go black, she was losing the sight of everything in her room. "Gramps what is going on?"

"I am so proud of the woman you turned into. I want you to know that I am always here. I am always with you."

"Gramps I'm scared." Tears rolled down Emma's face, her vision was almost completely darkened.

"You were always my angel, tell Bobby I'm glad he found you..." Everything then was gone.

Emma felt as if she were falling, and falling fast. She couldn't see what was going on, she couldn't feel anything around her, and couldn't see. The whispers she heard before started up again. They just kept repeating her name over and over. Emma couldn't react. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. This was her death, her body died in the real world, and this is her dying in the alternate world. She thought she still had more time, she was suppose to live a full life there. At that moment, her body felt as if she landed onto hard concrete, and she lost consciousness.

The first thing she heard were beeping noises. This cant be heaven Emma thought, there is no annoying being sounds. Every inch of her body was sore, she felt as if she got hit by a truck, then the truck ran over her again just to make sure she was dead. Breathing felt like a bitch to do even. If this is heaven Emma thought, they have clearly been lying on all the TV shows because there aint anything peaceful about this. She opened her eyes slowly, it was hard to see at first, everything was white, and a bright annoying white for that matter. Emma had to blink a few times before her vision started to work. She found herself staring at an ugly ceiling. This is so not heaven. Emma took a look around, there were medical machines around her. Needles were in her arms. She felt under her nose, there was an oxygen tube there.

"Well what the hell is this? Am I dead or not?"


	7. Goodbyes

It wasn't two seconds after she spoke that someone came barging in the room.

Emma sighed with relief, it was Kevin. Who looked like he wanted to kill her. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. His eyes were bloodshot, and dark circles looked as if they were permanent on his skin. He continued to glare at her.

"Is everything okay Kevin?"

"I'm just going to get my camera out of my car, I'll be back soon." He mimicked in Emma's voice. "That was a straight up lie, little missy. Do you know how worried I was. I thought you were dead, dying, stuck in some hell dimension. You are never getting anything out of your car again!"

"Kevin, I'm sorry."

"I don't care! Do you know what we went through to try and find you. Your scream scared us to death. There was not one single trace of you anywhere! Not a hair! Not anything of yours was left on the ground." Kevin began to pace around the room, "so naturally I assume the worst has happened. You were dead."

"Kev I'm sor..."

"I'm not finished!" Kevin threw his shoe at her, "We go on this wild goose chase around Bobby's property. Your screamed just happened, so we figured you haven't gone too far. There was nothing around the property. So of course Sam starts to flip out, blaming himself for everything that happened. Cursing himself if anything bad happened to you. The man didn't sleep for a week."

"A week..."

"Yes missy. You were gone for just over a week. We were beyond worried. I can't even come up with a word that could even explain how we felt. Sam looked like a demon from some unknown hell dimension, you could barely talk to the man without thinking he would rip out your heart in that second. Dean was even afraid of him, and you know it takes a lot to scare Dean.

"Kev.."

Kevin gave her a death stare. "Cass was even scared. Angels aren't suppose to give a damn. But Cass did. He was looking high and low for you. 8 days you were missing. 8 days of complete torture. Finally though, we got some concrete evidence on something that could of been relatable to your disappearance. In the paper, there had been a missing persons flyer for Amelia Richardson. Sam's old flame." He stopped dead in his tracks, "On an unrelated note, my back still hurts after you threw me to the ground by the way, thank you for asking."

"Can I say something?"

"No you cannot." Kevin continued on, "The flyer said that she had been missing for 3 days. And was last seen around her hometown. The last time someone heard from her was her husband after he heard a scream come from outside. Situation seemed a lot like ours, so naturally we went to check it out. Just entering the town there was a high rating of activity. We didn't know where it was coming from at first, but we knew something was there. We looked all over town trying to find clues to you and Amelia. We found nothing. Not one bloody thing. Luckily, Sam researched the town and found that back in the 1800s there was a slaughter house deep in the woods. This was finally something we could check out. We got all prepared for this. We brought every single thing we could fit into our backpacks, we had no idea what we were facing, but we were gonna be damned prepared for it. The slaughterhouse was so deep in the woods, that you could barely see anything. We barged into the place. At first there was nothing, nothing at all. We thought we found a dead end, but then we heard muffled cries. We barged through the slaughter house, and bashed through a door that led to a room that had chains hanging from the ceiling. Upon entering the room, we saw Amelia was tied up to a wooden post. her wrists were bleeding because of how tight the ropes on her skin were. She kept looking in one direction. It was too dark we couldn't see what she was looking at. We flashed a light around the room." Kevin eyes started to tear at this part, "And there you were, hanging from chains. Blood covered your entire body, and was still dripping down your body. We thought we were too late. Your skin was pale, and you were ice cold. We didn't feel a pulse. Sam freaked when he saw you hanging there. He screamed your name, and lifted you off the chains and just held you. It wasn't long before the Djinn crept in. So Dean and Sam ran after it, and killed it right away. Bobby carried you to the car, and we drove you to the nearest hospital we could. I don't know how, but I think it had something to do with Cass, but you lived when the doctors wanted to say you were DOA. You had to have multiple blood transfusions and a few surgeries. You were then out for another 8 days, which brings us to this conversation right now." Kevin sat on the edge of the bed, "You have put me through 16 days of torture. Was this payback for me shooting you in the ass?"

"No Kevin it wasn't." Kevin stroked her hair, then her cheek.

"I was scared Emma." Kevin gave her a hug, and held her tight. "I thought I lost my sister."

"I am sorry Kevin. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." The two sat in silence.

"Never again. You hear me? Never again will you ever go get something."

"Kevin I have to leave your side sometimes."

"Nope, you have to be in my sight at all times." He released his grip and looked at her in the eyes, "Sir is even pissed. I never knew a cat could get that angry."

"How is Amelia, Kevin?"

"She is okay, she is under post traumatic stress so they have kept her in the hospital until she recovers completely. She is still scared to sleep at night, she screams a lot."

"What about everyone else?"

"Sam, Dean, and Bobby went back to get yourself a few more things, and I currently don't know where Cass is. But during hours of the night he stays and watches over you."

Emma's stomach began to rumble. "Is there any decent grub around here?"

"No there isn't. Luckily thanks to Cass he sneaks in decent food, and so far we haven't got caught so we are going to go along with it."

Emma chuckled, but had to stop. It was simply to painful. Kevin could tell by her reaction something was wrong. "Are you okay?" Panic was clear in his voice.

"Just in a lot of pain Kev."

"I am gonna find the doctor."

Before Emma could protest Kevin was gone. She leaned her head on her pillow and took a deep breathe. Why does everything have to hurt? Emma thought.

"Glad to see you are awake."

Emma was startled by the visitor. Cass was standing at the end of the bed, in his hands were "Get Well" balloons, and a stuffed animal.

"Aww thanks Cass, you didn't have too."

"I felt as if I should." He walked over to the bedside table and placed the items down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I crawled out of hell."

"So an unpleasant feeling?"

"Yes Cass, an unpleasant feeling."

He took Kevin's spot on the bed. "How did you heal me Cass?"

"With my awesome angel voodoo."

"What?"

"It's a secret, you are most welcome."

Emma smiled at Cass, "Well whatever you did, thank you."

"You better get some shut eye Emma. You need to recover your strength so you can leave quickly. You don't look the greatest."

"I feel like I've been sleeping for years."

"Well then be prepared to sleep for a few more then."

Emma just shook her head, and got herself comfy. A question popped into her head that she hoped Cass would have the answer to.

"Cass?"

"Yes Emma?"

"When I was poisoned, I was in a world with my grandpa. At first I knew his actions were just suppose to be considered normal. But near the end, it was different, like it wasn't my poisoned mind talking..."

Cass held up his hand, "My gift to you."

Emma's eyes widened "Soo.."

"It was your Grandpa Emma. He is so proud of the women you have turned into. I figured you should hear it from him that he has always been with you, and will never leave your side."

Cass was then gone. Tears began to poor down Emma's face. It was her Grandpa. He did make contact with her. She looked up towards the roof "I love you Gramps. Forever and Always."

She didn't get a chance to see anyone else for the rest of the day as visiting hours were over. She wanted to leave, she was feeling restless and was tired of looking at the same four walls. She carefully poked her head out of the doorway to survey the area. "All clear." she whispered to herself. She slowly paced herself, she hadn't moved in whose knows how long because her legs were wobbly and unstable. She used her IV to keep herself balanced. She almost got caught a few times, but managed to hide herself in corners, and behind stuff in the hallways to hide from nurses. How they missed her IV, Emma will never know. Surveying an area, Emma heard a familiar voice down the hallway.

"Sam."

She got closer to the room. She thought she was approaching the small church hospitals had, but in actuality, Sam wasn't in the church. Emma followed his voice, and there he was. He looked more incredible now then he did the last time Emma saw him. Her heart began to beat with excitement, but the excitement was ended by the women's voice she heard. Amelia's voice. It seemed they were just talking about old times. Emma stayed outside the room to continued to listen to the conversation. He goes away from me because visiting hours are over. And yet here he is, in the hospital, breaking the rules, so he could speak to Amelia. Emma felt a pang of anger, sadness, and jealously in her gut.

"I've really missed you Sam."

"I know Amelia."

"Do you think about me at all? I think about you always."

Do not respond to her answer, Emma thought, she is a bitch, you don't date bitches. We knife bitches.

"I try not too, but I do."

Not the answer Emma wanted to hear. She took her place on the floor and listened to see where this conversation was going to go.

"Do you ever think about coming home?"

"You know I can't."

"I made a mistake. My husband and I are done. He started to move his things out."

Bitch, Bitch, Bitch, Emma thought.

Sam took a deep breathe " I can't Amelia, there are so many other factors. I don't think you can handle my world. Take a look at you. This is what my world does to people."

"There is someone else, isn't there?"

"There is."

"What's her name.?

"Emma."

"Do you love her?"

Emma perked up waiting for a response.

"Yes."

Yes! Emma threw her arms in the air. Score 1 to Emma, Zero to bitch.

"Do you love me Sam?"

Emma's excitement died down to hear the answer.

"Do you Sam?"

"Yes."

Emma felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. Her body just went completely numb, and her vision went blurry. He still loved her. Sam loved her. Her Sam, loved the bitch. Emma couldn't listen anymore. She took off down the hallway, as fast as she could. She wasn't far enough because she heard Sam's voice. "I always will love you."

Emma threw herself onto the hospital bed. Tears poured down her cheeks in a river motion, no end in sight. He still loved her. She was simply nothing to him. It didn't matter that Sam had said he loved her also, he will always love Amelia. Emma continued to cry until late hours of the night, she didn't doze off to sleep until the sun began to rise.

Kevin was the first one who she saw the next morning. "Hello Gorgeous."

"Hey Kev."

His upbeat persona died now. "What's wrong."

"Nothing, just didn't get much sleep last night."

"You are still taking visitors young lady." Dean and Bobby entered the room. "Hey sweetheart." Bobby leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Dad."

"You feeling okay?"

"I am feeling so so."

She turned to look at Dean, "Hello Stranger."

"Hello miss I am going to get something out of my car I will be right back."

"I wasn't planning on getting kidnapped you know."

"Well frankly I don't believe you."

"Dean.."

"Nope, I haven't had pie in 16 days. I was too worried about you to eat. And I love my pie."

Emma smiled, "I know you do Dean."

Sam was next to enter the room, "Hello."

"Hi Sam."

It seemed everyone else could feel the tension in the room as Dean and Kevin excused themselves quickly to go to find Peter Pan. Those boys cannot come up with a good lie on the spot Emma thought, and Bobby excused himself to go get more beer, a more realistic reason.

"How are you feeling.."

"Why are you here Sam?"

He looked surprised by her answer. "My girlfriend had been missing for days, and is now in the hospital. I think that is a good reason to be here."

"It is, but which girlfriend are you talking about."

"What do you mean?"

She did her best Sam impression, "I love you Amelia, I will always love you."

His face turned to sadness "Emma.."

"You went to visit her last night, after visiting hours were done. You went to see her first, and didn't see me until today."

"Emma.."

"Do you even want me Sam?"

"Of course I do."

"Really? Cause I don't think you do. I know I don't have a decent job like she does, but I can handle your life better than she can. I can fit into your world. She cannot." Emma pointed in the approximate direction Amelia's room was. "I am a better choice."

Sam didn't answer. It was a long silence before anyone of them spoke. "Just go Sam."

He didn't protest. He turned, and was gone.

How could he let himself get so deep into this mess. He meant to tell Amelia to stop all the messages and phone calls, but there was a part of him that didn't want it to end. He missed Amelia, she was his new Jessica. Sam leaned up against the hospital wall. What was he going to do? He loved both of them. He could see himself with either one of them. But he knew he had to decide. But which one could he give up? He had history with Amelia. But she couldn't handle his world. Then there was Emma. They had only been together for a little bit. But there was just something about her that made her so unique, and irreplaceable. Sam banged his head against the wall. Overall he knew he had to choose the better option. He closed his eyes, hating the truth. He had to break on of their hearts. And he knew which one it had to be.

Emma was able to leave the hospital two days later. It was the greatest thing in the world. Smelling the fresh air, feeling sun on her skin. It was so much better than sitting in a hospital room. Home was just the same. She expected it to be different. But it was how she remembered it on her birthday. She was greeted by a not to impressed cat. Sir growled as she entered the house, and wouldn't go near her. "I am sorry Sir. I didn't mean to leave you." He warmed up to her a bit after the apology, but he still kept his distance.

Emma sprawled out on her bed. "So much comfier than a hospital." She turned over, Sir was watching her from atop her dresser, "I don't think suffocating me is going to help at all cat."

Emma dozed off, when she awoken, no one was in the house. She limped downstairs to see if they left a note. There was a note that said "Come Outside." She followed the instructions, and there was Sam. He was leaning against the Impala.

"Hi Emma."

"Hello Sam."

"I wanted to say I am sorry for what happened in the hospital. I didn't know what to do. The two women I loved were there, and I couldn't decide who to see first."

"You still picked her though."

"I know."

He walked over to her, and placed something in her hand. Emma looked, it was the locket from her birthday. "I thought I'd lost it."

"No I took it off you to clean your blood of it. It is as good as new."

Emma looked inside, the pictures still remained. "Thank you Sam."

"You are welcome." He leaned down and kissed her. This kiss felt different to Emma.

She looked into his eyes, "Its over isn't it?"

Sam took a deep breathe

"I knew it. It was too good to be true."

"Emma I am sorry."

"No its okay, I mean what was I to expect. Just because you were my boyfriend, and I expected you to be honest with me, and faithful, you still went behind my back and didn't tell her to back off."

"Emma..."

"No its cool, don't worry about it Sam."

Emma turned to walk back to the house, she took a quick look back, "Why did you even start to date me, if you still cared for her. Why play me like a puppet?"

Before Sam could speak, Emma raised her hand. "Never mind Sam, I don't want to know." She looked back toward the house and continued on her way, leaving Sam where he was.

Sam turned around and walked the opposite direction. He didn't know if he made the right choice. But he hoped it was the right one. Luckily Dean left him the Impala that day. The true reason Bobby, Kevin, and Dean were gone because they wanted Emma and Sam to have their private time together to sort things out. Dean told Sam "I'm leaving the Impala with you. You can either tell Emma the truth, then go get Amelia from the hospital, or give me a call, and Bobby, Kev and I will pick her up. You have to choose Sammy, you cant drag both of them along." Bobby told him, " I should smack you for breaking my girl's heart." he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "But I cant do that. I cant control how you feel. Make it a clean cut Sam, from either Emma or Amelia. Like Dean said, don't drag both of them along."

Sam entered the Impala, and called a number from his phone, "You ready to be picked up?"

Emma looked at the picture of her and Sam in the locket for hours. She couldn't stop the numb pain she felt in her chest. Sam chose Amelia. She closed the locket and placed it on her chest. "There's no room for me in his heart." Emma whispered.

There was a knock on her door. She quickly dried her eyes. "Come in"

Bobby entered, and took a seat on the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that. You don't like the answers I give or something?"

Bobby placed his hand on hers, "Its okay to be hurt Em. You can get pass this."

"How. I mean I am always going to see him on hunts. She will be there with him. I wont be able to do it."

Bobby took her face in his hands, "I know."

"And I don't want you to treat Sam any differently. He is still a good person."

"I know that too." Bobby took a deep breathe. "I have known you for almost a year now."

"It feels longer."

"It sure does. And in that year, I have seen you change from a runaway, who had a hard as rock exterior. To an innocent girl, who now is stronger, and unafraid to show her emotions."

"Have I changed that much?"

"Yes you have. Anybody would be proud to see you now. A beautiful grown woman."

"Thanks Dad." Emma gave Bobby a bear hug.

"But yet, I think you aren't done becoming the person you are suppose to be."

"What do you mean."

Bobby placed a set of keys in her hand , "There is a whole world out there for you to see. And I have been selfish by not letting you explore it. I introduced you to the world of hunting too soon. You need time for yourself. "

"I'm not fully recovered yet."

"No you are not. This trip will fix that though." He gave her another hug. "Consider this your birthday present."

Bobby helped Emma pack her stuff and bring it down to her car. "I can't leave Bobby."

"Yes you can."

"No she can't" Kevin called. "Well at least not without me."

"Kevin!"

"I told you, you are never leaving my sight. "So make room for me." He threw his bag into the back of the vehicle.

"Don't forget about this." Cass was standing in the doorway, holding Sir like a football. "You cannot forget about devil kitty can you."

"Haha, no I cannot."

Emma placed Sir in his carrier, and into the car.

She looked back for one last goodbye. "Where's Dean?"

"With Sam."

"I see."

"Emma?"

"I'm okay. You ready Kevin?"

"Yes I am."

She had a group hug with Bobby and Cass. "Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome Em. Call when you find what you are looking for, and also before that, just so that I know you are alive."

"I will."

It felt like in a few moments her, Kevin, and Sir, were on the road.

"Kevin, why are you looking at a map.?"

"So we don't get lost."

"We are not gonna get lost."

"Where are we going then."

"No idea, we are on an adventure. That's how we cant get lost. We don't have a destination to get to."

"I see."

"Kevin I swear to god you look at the map.."

"What will you do, shoot me in the ass."

"Yes I will."

Both of them bursted out laughing. This was going to be on fun road trip. Sir was lying content in the back. Emma usually lets him out of his carrier when he settles down in the car. The movements make him fall asleep.

Emma was about to turn up the radio, when Kevin had to tell her something.

"I hope this makes you feel better. But do you know when Bobby said Dean was with Sam."

"Yes."

"Dean is smacking Sam upside the head for choosing Amelia."

A smirked crossed Emma's face. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, he wanted to say goodbye badly. So he wanted me to give you this."

"A mixed tape?"

"All of the songs you are him sang together while on hunts. He wanted me to tell you that this will make you feel guilty, and come home sooner."

A smile crossed her face, "Isn't that nice. Put it on Kevin."

The songs weren't all rock which Dean preferred. They included a bunch of random ones that they sang mockingly to. The first song that played was Madonna's "Beautiful Stranger." Emma and Kevin belted the song as loud as they could going down the highway.

It was later that evening, Emma and Kevin were laying on the hood of the car.

"Thank you for coming with me Kevin."

"Best Friends for life right?"

"Yeah. For life."

Kevin and Emma bumped hands. They continued to stare at the stars for hours. To Emma it was strange. If you were to ask her a year before why she looked at the stars. She would of said it was a to escape her life, just to look at something peaceful, and forget all of her worries. She didn't appreciate the beauty of the stars till now. A smile crossed her face.

"What do you think of the stars Kevin?" Emma looked at him. Kevin was off in his little dream land, snoring away. "I guess you are bored of them."

Emma continued to stare out on the horizon. She didn't realise how late they had been up as the sun was just starting to rise. "Kevin! Kevin!, you are missing something amazing!"

Kevin didn't budge. He was out like a log. Emma giggled to herself, and looked back out. Her life was now officially different. She had people who she could now count on, and a place to call home. It was sad for her to think this, but everything that happened in her life; all the deaths, the sadness, the anger, had prepared her, and helped her become who she was now. She had so many more things to experience. Demons to hunt, people to meet, more places to visit. A smile crossed her face.

"I wonder where I will end up next."


End file.
